


Two Ghosts

by Nixks



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Oh god, What Have I Done, pls i’m sorry, this is a joke btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixks/pseuds/Nixks
Summary: Joe Biden and Donald Trump didn’t mix, they were oil and water. Secretly, Joe has been harboring a bit of a crush on Donald since being in the nursing home. Joe thought Donald hated him too, but what happens when secrets are released? What will become of these enemies?
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump/Chris Wallace
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Joe woke up in his stuffy, plain room. It’s been about two years since he got to this damned place, it felt like groundhog day to him, the same schedule day, after day, after day. He needed an escape, he needed something, he needed someone-

“Mr. Biden?” a voice interrupted his thoughts. Chris Wallace, the nurse who’s worked there for years who Joe, honestly thought was dreadfully boring.

“I know, I have to get to breakfast.” Joe sighed, Chris gave him a small smile and patted his doorframe a couple of times before he left to go tend to everyone else in the facility.

God, today would just be the same, it’s Tuesday, so the same watery oatmeal for breakfast, with the stale toast and odd smelling fruit. He gagged in his mouth before getting dressed; the same itchy sweater and khakis, just like he wore everyday. He got out of his room and made his way to the living room.

“You’re not eating breakfast?” A voice behind him asked. Kellyanne Conway. God he hated her, she was a suck up and never brought anything good to the table. He swallowed his pride and turned around with a fake smile.

“No, just not hungry.” He turned back to the T.V, knowing the only thing she wanted was a reaction out of him. He heard a groan and footsteps as he sunk into a chair. There was nothing Joe wanted more then to leave. Leave this place, leave the people here, hell, even leave his life behind. As he got lost in his thoughts, he was broken out by a laugh.

Jesus, that laugh. The one he heard so many times before, and he loved. He felt his cheeks heat up, but then he saw him. Donald. He was looking right at Joe, right into his eyes. Oh no. Joe looked away faster then he ever done before, even in his early years. He tried to focus on the T.V but he couldn’t. Donald was coming right towards him.

“Ah, sleepy Joe.”

“O-oh, hey D-Donald..”

“You can’t sit here, this is my seat, probably the best seat in the home, and it’s mine.”

Joe shot up and scurried away. He could face the embarrassment, especially not in front of Donald. He ran to his room, and slammed the door, or, at least as fast as his brittle leg could let him. He flopped in his bed. Staring at the ceiling he felt himself slipping away.

_Knock Knock_

Joe shot up in bed. He put his slippers on and tiptoed to the door. Knock Knock Joe grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. He pulled open the door slowly.

“What do yo-“

“Hello, sleepy Joe.”


	2. A Starry Night

“Donald! What are you doing?” Joe puzzled.

“I’ve come to see you Beijing Biden, I have something important to show you, more important then anything in the world.”

Joe opened his mouth in protest, but before anything could come out he felt a small hand on his, and a hard tug. He raised a brow as Donald pulled him through the halls of the nursing home. Twisting and turning through the halls until they got to the door. He fel t Donald take his hand if of his and it felt strangely empty. Donald pushed open the door, and into the dewy March air. 

“Donald! I- We can’t go outside, especially in the middle of the night!” Joe whispered.

“Don’t be so prude, China Joe, you are one of, if not the most, boring person I’ve met. C’mon.”

“Oh shut up man.” Joe sighed as he was tugged outside.

Even though Joe would not say it, especially to Donald, who he was most certain hated him. He enjoyed it, being outside, and Donald’s company. They came to a sudden stop and Joe bumped into Donald. He felt warmth flooding his cheeks. He turned away, trying not to show his face to Donald. 

“Look up.” 

Joe did as he was told, still avoiding Donald’s glare one him. What he saw was far more then he expected. Up in the sky, he saw millions of stars. He let his jaw hang down in disbelief. 

“Beautiful huh? I know when all of the best nights are, of course. I am the best.” Donald gloated.

Joe still couldn’t talk, he was mesmerized by the stars. Until he felt a hand on his face pulling him away. Donald moved his head so he was staring right into his eyes. Joe felt the same heat rise into his cheeks. Why was this happening? He shouldn’t be feeling this way, especially not to him, the man who had bullied him relentlessly for years. They stayed that way, looking at each other, for what felt like hours. The stars hit Donald’s face in just the right way. Joe’s head was running to fast. He couldn’t think, it felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart was pounding. 

“Joe...” Donald muttered.

This sent Joe over the edge. Donald had only referred to Joe in cruel nicknames, but now he wasn’t. Why? Why was this happening? What changed? Why did it have this effect on him?

“I-I...” Joe stuttered.

Before he could talk, as much as he wanted to, he started running. He couldn’t say why, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. 

“Joe?” He heard Donald yell out the behind him. 

It was too late to go back to him, Joe needed to get away. No matter how much he wanted to go back, he knew he couldn’t, not after what just happened, he needed to be alone. Alone with his thoughts. He ran back inside the nursing home, through the turning halls, and finally back into the comfort of his room. He shut the door and leaned against it, falling to the floor. His head hurt, so many thoughts were running through his head. He decided to just go to bed. He needed to think about it during the night, and just deal with it in the morning. He got up and laid down. He discarded his whole routine. He didn’t have the mental capacity to anyways. He shut his eyes, and the whole room faded to black, along with his swarming thoughts.


End file.
